disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Tsum Tsum (game)
Disney Tsum Tsum is a stacking game app, made by Line, based around the Tsum Tsum franchise. List of Tsums Happiness Tsum Tsums Mickey Mouse Tsum Tsum Game.png|Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Tsum Tsum Game.png|Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Tsum Tsum Game.png|Donald Duck Daisy Duck Tsum Tsum Game.png|Daisy Duck Goofy Tsum Tsum Game.png|Goofy Pluto Tsum Tsum Game.png|Pluto Chip Tsum Tsum Game.png|Chip Dale Tsum Tsum Game.png|Dale Pooh Tsum Tsum Game.png|Winnie the Pooh Piglet Tsum Tsum Game.png|Piglet Tigger Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tigger Eeyore Tsum Tsum Game.png|Eeyore Christopher Robin Tsum Tsum Game.png|Christopher Robin Roo Tsum Tsum Game.png|Roo Premium Tsum Tsums Stitch Tsum Tsum Game.png|Stitch Scrump Tsum Tsum Game.png|Scrump Marie Tsum Tsum Game.png|Marie Lady Tsum Tsum Game.png|Lady Perry Tsum Tsum Game.png|Perry Jack Skellington Tsum Tsum Game.png|Jack Skellington Zero Tsum Tsum Game.png|Zero Woody Tsum Tsum Game.png|Woody Buzz Lightyear Tsum Tsum Game.png|Buzz Lightyear Jessie Tsum Tsum Game.png|Jessie Lotso Tsum Tsum Game.png|Lotso Dumbo Tsum Tsum Game.png|Dumbo Alice Tsum Tsum Game.png|Alice White Rabbit Tsum Tsum Game.png|White Rabbit Cheshire Cat Tsum Tsum Game.png|Cheshire Cat Little Oyster Tsum Tsum Game.png|Little Oyster Tinker Bell Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tinker Bell Bambi Tsum Tsum Game.png|Bambi Thumper Tsum Tsum Game.png|Thumper Miss Bunny Tsum Tsum Game.png|Miss Bunny Elsa Tsum Tsum Game.png|Elsa Anna Tsum Tsum Game.png|Anna Olaf Tsum Tsum Game.png|Olaf Sven Tsum Tsum Game.png|Sven Maleficent Tsum Tsum Game.png|Maleficent Ariel Tsum Tsum Game.png|Ariel Flounder Tsum Tsum Game.png|Flounder Sebastian Tsum Tsum Game.png|Sebastian Rapunzel Tsum Tsum Game.png|Rapunzel Pascal Tsum Tsum Game.png|Pascal Bumblebee Pooh Tsum Tsum Game.png|Bumblebee Pooh Pete Tsum Tsum Game.png|Pete Baymax Tsum Tsum Game.png|Baymax Sorcerer Mickey Tsum Tsum Game.png|Sorcerer Mickey Belle Tsum Tsum Game.png|Belle Beast Tsum Tsum Game.png|Beast Surprise Elsa Tsum Tsum Game.png|Surprise Elsa Birthday Anna Tsum Tsum Game.png|Birthday Anna Angel Tsum Tsum Game.png|Angel Hawaiian Stitch Tsum Tsum Game.png|Hawaiian Stitch Lightning McQueen Tsum Tsum Game.png|Lightning McQueen Mater Tsum Tsum Game.png|Mater Rex Tsum Tsum Game.png|Rex Randall Tsum Tsum Game.png|Randall Aladdin Tsum Tsum Game.png|Aladdin Jasmine Tsum Tsum Game.png|Jasmine Pinocchio Tsum Tsum Game.png|Pinocchio Jiminy Tsum Tsum Game.png|Jiminy Nick Wilde Tsum Tsum Game.jpeg|Nick Wilde Judy Hopps Tsum Tsum Game.jpeg|Judy Hopps Finnick Tsum Tsum Game.jpeg|Finnick Max Tsum Tsum Game.png|Max TTClarice.jpg|Clarice TTLuke.jpg|Luke TTR2D2.jpg|R2-D2 TTYoda.jpg|Yoda TTDarthVader.jpg|Darth Vader ttbb8.jpg|BB-8 Holiday Specific Tsum Tsums Holiday Mickey Tsum Tsum Game.png|Holiday Mickey Holiday Minnie Tsum Tsum Game.png|Holiday Minnie Holiday Donald Tsum Tsum Game.png|Holiday Donald Holiday Daisy Tsum Tsum Game.png|Holiday Daisy Holiday Goofy Tsum Tsum Game.png|Holiday Goofy Holiday Pluto Tsum Tsum Game.png|Holiday Pluto Pumpkin Mickey Tsum Tsum Game.png|Pumpkin Mickey Pumpkin Minnie Tsum Tsum Game.png|Pumpkin Minnie ValentineMinnie.png|Valentine Minnie TTValentinesDaisy.jpg|Valentine Daisy TTBunnyPooh.jpg|Bunny Pooh TTBunnyTigger.jpg|Bunny Tigger Special Tsum Tsums Rabbit Tsum Tsum Game.png|Rabbit Oswald Tsum Tsum Game.png|Oswald the Lucky Rabbit Alien Tsum Tsum Game.png|Alien Holiday Jack Tsum Tsum Game.png|Holiday Jack TTC3PO.jpg|C-3PO Japanese Tsum Tsums Sally Tsum Tsum Game.png|Sally Lilo Tsum Tsum Game.png|Lilo Romance Ariel Tsum Tsum Game.png|Romance Ariel King Triton Tsum Tsum Game.png|King Triton Scuttle Tsum Tsum Game.png|Scuttle Abu Tsum Tsum Game.png|Abu Genie Tsum Tsum Game.png|Genie Concert Mickey Tsum Tsum Game.png|Concert Mickey Gallery Tsum Tsum Game Characters.jpeg Disney Tsum Tsum Start Stacking Promotional Image.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Game Arlo.jpg Princess Lucky Time Tsum Tsum Game.jpg External links * Category:Video games Category:Mobile apps Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Disney Tsum Tsum Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Pluto Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:The Aristocats Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:Toy Story Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Pixar Category:Dumbo Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Bambi Category:Frozen Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Maleficent (film) Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Tangled Category:Big Hero 6 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Fantasia Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Cars Category:Aladdin Category:Pinocchio Category:Peter Pan Category:Star Wars Category:Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers Category:The Good Dinosaur Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Zootopia Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Mobile games Category:The Three Caballeros Category:The Hunchback Of Notre Dame Category:The Incredibles Category:Sofia the First